


Mix It Up

by literaryoblivion



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [87]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Body Chocolate, Chocolate, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3370787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek have been together for a while. Long enough that while the sex is still amazing, they’ve kind of fallen into a routine. And… Stiles wouldn’t say he’s bored persay because he’s not (how could he ever be bored with Derek), but he feels like they need to do something to mix it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mix It Up

**Author's Note:**

> I received the following prompt from [mamaofmanymenaces](http://mamaofmanymenaces.tumblr.com/): "My prompt is sterek: Valentine's Day mishap with chocolate body paint. Can't wait to see what you come up with!!! :)"
> 
> The Tumblr post for this prompt is [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/111160959913/sorry-about-that-my-prompt-is-sterek).

Stiles and Derek have been together for a while. Long enough that while the sex is still amazing, they’ve kind of fallen into a routine. And… Stiles wouldn’t say he’s bored persay because he’s not (how could he ever be bored with Derek), but he feels like they need to do something to mix it up.

With Valentine’s day fast approaching, Stiles decides this is the time to really go all out and get a bunch of things that would make his and Derek’s night memorable and exciting.  ****So, he ventures into the adult store and picks up a random assortment of items, including some chocolate body paint on a whim because it sounds fun and delicious and it was on sale.

On Valentine’s day night, after they’ve gone out and are home to have a very enjoyable evening in, Stiles pulls out the aforementioned items he had purchased.

“Body chocolate?” Derek asks, holding up the tub and eyeing it suspiciously. He’s undressed except for his boxers, and Stiles is in much the same state of nakedness.

Stiles shrugs, “I thought we could liven things up a bit. You know, make it interesting.”

Derek hums and then asks, “Am I painting you, or are you painting me?”

Stiles takes the tub from Derek and pushes his chest gently for him to fall back on the bed. “I think I want dessert first,” Stiles says wiggling his eyebrows, causing Derek to roll his eyes, but it’s definitely a fond eye roll, Stiles can tell.

Stiles dips his finger into the tub and starts to draw swirls on Derek’s chest and abs, his muscles twitching at the coldness of the concoction. 

As Stiles quickly finds out however as he starts to lick the chocolate off of Derek’s chest, this chocolate body paint is incredibly messy, and they are probably definitely going to have to replace the sheets. Also, the chocolate kind of tastes gross.

“That’s probably why it was on sale,” Derek suggests, not helpfully, as he’s wiping off the stray stripes of chocolate from his body with a wet washcloth while Stiles guzzles down a bottle of water, trying to get the disgusting fake chocolate after-taste from his mouth.

Together they strip the bed and replace their sheets and crawl back into bed, disappointed and too tired to relieve their sexual frustration.

“Do you want to try something else you bought?” Derek suggests, pulling Stiles in close to him, wrapping his arms around him, and running a hand up and down his spine.

Stiles shakes his head against Derek’s chest. “Maybe tomorrow. Sorry I ruined the night.”

Derek frowns and tilts Stiles’s chin up so he can better look at his face. “You didn’t ruin anything. We tried something new and it didn’t work. We’ll just try something else. Okay?”

Stiles pouts but he slowly nods, lowering his head back down on top of Derek’s chest. Derek kisses the top of his head and gives him a squeeze.

“I love you,” Derek says, feeling Stiles’s grin against his chest at the words.

“I love you, too,” Stiles returns.

After a few moments, Derek says, “Besides, I think we’ll have better luck with that lacy underwear you bought.”

Stiles’s head shoots up, a wide grin apparent on his face. “I really love you,” Stiles says, pecking Derek on the lips and launching himself off the bed to grab the underwear from the bag.

Turns out Valentine’s night isn’t ruined after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/lit_oblivion).


End file.
